His Grandfather's Dragon
by Aiwritingfic
Summary: Tezuka inherits his grandfather's dragon, but he isn't sure he's worthy. Crossover with Temeraire by Naomi Novik. Four stories in this AU and counting; please visit my writing archive, Apples For Me, if you are interested in more!


First posted to my writing archive, Apples For Me, on February 18, 2008.

**Title**: His Grandfather's Dragon  
**Characters**: Tezuka, Sanada.  
**Fandoms**: Prince of Tennis / _Temeraire_ by Naomi Novik  
**Words/Rating**: 1450+ words / G  
**Summary**: Tezuka inherits his grandfather's dragon, but he isn't sure he's worthy.  
**Beta(s)**: **librachild1989** started it. **kishmet** fed and watered the seed, and then both **hamburgerjack** and **ladyofwater** attacked it with pruning scissors and trowels. Thank you, ladies. hugs  
**Author's Notes**: Please forgive me, Naomi Novik.

* * *

"Are you still thinking about them?"

With a guilty start of surprise, Tezuka realized that Sanada had been clicking his claw on the stone floor for some time now to get his attention. He looked up. Sanada was watching him, black eyes concerned, though Tezuka thought there was a hint of amusement lurking within.

He had never succeeded in hiding anything from Sanada or Grandfather before, but Tezuka made the attempt and shook his head. "Evaluating strategies."

Sanada snorted, hot breath hissing in the cool air. "You may as well stop that pathetic attempt at subterfuge and be honest."

Tezuka shot him a quick look but did not deny it. Neither did he elaborate, though, instead resuming the circular movements of his polishing as he thought again about the exhibition duel tomorrow. Yukimura and Fuji together were a formidable pair, and they had been training together since Fuji's hatching. Wasn't it reckless to underestimate one's opponents? Grandfather had said so many times himself. Tezuka was sure what Grandfather had believed and practiced, Sanada did, too. He rubbed again at the gleaming bronze before him.

"Enough," Sanada said, shifting, bringing his claw out of reach. "You have been polishing the same one for far too long. Are you trying to wear that scale through?" He straightened, drawing his head back as he settled lower, and then folded his forelegs before crooking a claw at Tezuka. "This is a waste of your energy and my time. Put the cloth away and sit."

Tezuka did as Sanada commanded, years of obedience ingrained into habit. "Most dragons listen to their riders," he said, giving Sanada a pointed look before allowing himself to relax into the soothing calefaction of Sanada's scales.

"Considering how young and foolish you are?" Sanada asked bluntly, his tone and the accompanying burst of air emphasizing his opinion on the matter. "We are neither of us great conversationalists. There is no sense in idle chatter."

Tezuka felt the tendons beneath him move as Sanada shifted. He stroked Sanada's foreleg, receiving a pleased rumble in response. Perhaps it would be all right to lean, then. Tezuka did, left arm resting on the topmost claw. Sanada curved them in closer, encircling Tezuka, lifting him onto the other forearm before making a nest for Tezuka out of claws and forefingers. Tezuka squirmed slightly, finally finding a comfortable position, and then stroked the scales within reach, gazing at the distorted reflections on its surface.

Above him, Sanada sighed, chest rumbling faintly. "If only he were still here ... Good riders require decades to train. However, fate has intervened, and so it is up to me to see it through. You will mind me until then."

Tezuka thought Sanada sounded sad and wistful. It must be difficult for Sanada, both missing Grandfather and having to train an inexperienced and unprepared rider like himself. "I will," he said, nodding solemnly.

Sanada looked down at Tezuka before grudgingly saying, "You have done well do far. I am pleased."

"I'm glad to hear that," Tezuka said, giving Sanada a small smile. Unconsciously, his shoulders relaxed. Sanada lifted his head to listen to some voices Tezuka could only barely make out, and Tezuka closed his eyes.

"Are you tired?" Sanada's voice was a soft rumble. "You should stretch out. Don't fall asleep like that."

"No," Tezuka shook his head. "Merely resting my eyes."

Silence surrounded them once more. Tezuka thought back to the morning's practice, seeing again the sweep of Fuji's white wings and the flow of Yukimura's hair. He hadn't been the only one watching; others had paused too, both riders and dragons.

Yukimura didn't even bother with a harness when he practiced with Fuji. Sanada would never dream of letting Tezuka ride him without a one. Tezuka was quite sure Grandfather had never entertained the idea. Truthfully, it had never occured to Tezuka before, either, only ... watching them ...

"Sparrows do not soar with eagles," Tezuka said, fixing his gaze on the way Sanada's black claw curved, tapering to a deadly point. How different it was from his own lanky frame, mis-matched and still clumsy. "Perhaps Father should--"

"How Kunikazu begat Kuniharu, I'll never know," Sanada interrupted. "However, he is Kunikazu's son, and your father, and I will admit he understands and accepts the theory of most things quickly enough." Tezuka gazed up at Sanada, who merely returned the look sternly, immovable. "I have chosen you, and I have my reasons for doing so, unprepared though you may be."

"I have no confidence in tomorrow," Tezuka admitted. "Fuji is no match for you, but ..."

If dragons had brows, Tezuka suspected Sanada's would have furrowed. "You are the equal of Yukimura, at the very least," he said. "That is final, and there will be no disagreement with me on the matter. I chose you."

Sanada's pronunciation was still very slightly sibilant after years of human speech, but at that moment, he sounded so much like Grandfather Tezuka's heart contracted painfully. He nodded. "I'm sorry to have made you angry."

"Yes, you are. Yet you will continue to do so until you accept that. Do us both a favor and save us some time." Sanada fixed Tezuka under his glare, and waited for Tezuka to look at him before continuing. "Now. About tomorrow. Do what you feel is best, and I will work with that."

"I was thinking we would--"

"Don't plan it now," Sanada said. "There is no point in making elaborate plans that will be upset at their first deviation from an expected response. Knowing both Fuji and Yukimura, there will be no way to predict them. You will do what you think best in every particular situation, and I will support you."

Tezuka blinked up at Sanada. "And ... signs? Codewords?"

Sanada shook his head at Tezuka. "I know you. There is no need. Kunikazu brought you up well, and I have watched you grow."

How that was supposed to translate into signs and codewords, Tezuka didn't understand, but Sanada's tone was final, and Tezuka had come to learn that unless one had concrete proof Sanada was wrong, there was no point in arguing any more. He nodded again, and closed his eyes.

"Kunimitsu," Sanada said.

Tezuka opened his eyes to see Sanada's face right before him. He reached up, stroking Sanada's head. "Yes?"

Sanada closed his eyes, moving his head to bring Tezuka's hand into a better position. "Do you trust me?"

The question surprised Tezuka. Sanada's eyes were closed, and Tezuka couldn't see within them to gauge the reaction to his answer. "Why do you ask?"

"You withhold your feelings," Sanada said, hot breath singeing the tips of Tezuka's hair. "Excuse me."

Sanada lifted his head, aiming at the boulders in the middle of the room, and blew out a precise jet of flame for a few moments. When he was done, the boulders looked slightly redder, and the air felt much warmer.

"Were you cold?" Tezuka asked, rubbing Sanada's snout as it was returned to within Tezuka's reach. "I'll stoke the fire."

"The flames were building up," Sanada said. "Stay where you are, and don't change the subject."

Mother had brought up the same subject before. "We discuss strategies and tactics, and we often speak of training," Tezuka said as he moved his hand to stroke Sanada's jaw.

"Indeed," Sanada said, tilting his head to give Tezuka better access. "When you are within the confines of this environment, I can predict you better than you can yourself. But for everything that does not have to do with this--" Sanada didn't move, but he seemed to encompass the entire hall and the world outside with the slightest sweep of his head-- "all I know of you for the past three years has been either the result of an exercise in interrogation or hearsay. Extrapolation and powers of observation only serve me so far, and now that you are my rider, you need to speak up. I do not believe in wasting time on this foolish tiptoeing about. Nothing you could tell me would shock me. Kunikazu has already done that before you."

Grandfather, shock Sanada? Tezuka's eyes widened, and his hand paused. But ... it was _Grandfather_.

Sanada laughed. "I will take his secrets to my grave," he said, recoving his solemnity. His eyes met Tezuka's. "And yours."

Tezuka looked away first, but his hand pressed down on Sanada's scales, thumb rubbing the smooth surface almost gratefully.


End file.
